Paramour
by AwesomeClaire
Summary: A certain episode that made a mark on Katniss.


Fanfiction#3 "Paramour"

Katniss walked back and forth, back and forth, a hot steaming cup of coffee was clutched tightly in her hand, and her combat boots are the only ones making a noise in the silent hallway. It was two in the morning. Peeta was just rushed in the hospital for his hallucinations. It was the first time his hallucinations got this worse that he had to be sent to the hospital. Sweat was dripping down Katniss' face, Haymitch sat at the waiting area all sobered up. He was the first person Katniss could think of when Peeta began smashing the mirrors and started screaming.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch called out, "calm down. I'm sure the doctors are doing the best they can,"

"That's what they always say," Katniss said a little stubborn. She was too worried to talk to Haymitch. She had never seen Peeta like this before. He had deep cuts in his hand and his arms were bleeding, they had to tie him to the bed to keep him stable. This time, Haymitch stood up and went to her direction.

"Katniss," he took a deep breath, "Peeta will be fine. He's a strong person, I'm sure he can overcome this." And he pats Katniss' back but she just shoves him.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch. I'm fine, really." Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "I just want to be alone." She said as she took a sip in her coffee which was almost cold. She knows it was rude to have shoved Haymitch like that, if not for him, nobody would help her rush Peeta to the hospital.

"Whatever you say, I'll be right here," and he goes back to his seat with a shrug.

Time seem to have flown fast as Katniss was lost in her thoughts. They already had been waiting for half an hour. Katniss now sat next to Haymitch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, right?" she asks Haymitch.

"Of course," Haymitch replied with a slight nod. There was a short pause.

"Haymitch?" this time she lifted her head.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't told this to Peeta yet but… um." Her words trailed off. She took a deep breath.

"But what?" he asked, his eyes locked on her as her face was focused on the floor. "What?" he asked again. But Katniss just shakes her head dismissing the topic. "Sweetheart, tell me," he reached out to hold Katniss hand.

"I shouldn't have told you." She leans back and rested her head on Haymitch's shoulder again. This time, there was long pause.

"Haymitch, I'm pregnant." She suddenly blurted out. Haymitch shoves his shoulder and looked at Katniss in disbelief. In return, she just nods.

"So, that's why you've been so worried about Peeta?" he asked.

"Pregnant or not, I'll still be worrying about him like hell." For the first time since they reached the hospital, a smile flashes across her face.

"I don't believe this, why didn't you tell me earlier?" a smile was forming on Haymitch's face now, he was holding both of Katniss' shoulder.

"Haymitch, you're kind of not my boyfriend," she says sarcastically with a smile but Haymitch just pulled her close and hugged her.

"Finally," he exhales as he pulled away. "My little sweetheart's grown-up now," he brushes a tear off of his eye. Just then, the doctor came out.

"Who here represents Mr. Mellark?" asked the doctor. Without hesitation, Katniss stood up.

"I do," she took a deep breath. She turned to look at Haymitch but he just mouthed "go ahead."

"This way, please." The doctor led the way, Katniss on his tail. Her heart was beating as fast as they came close to a door with "Mellark" labeled on it.

"Is he okay?" she couldn't help but ask.

"We've covered up his wounds and we also gave him a cast. He still may have some hallucination but he's fine. We already injected a serum on him but it will take some time for his hallucinations to fade this time." With that, she nods.

"Thank you," now they stood in front of the door.

"Are you his wife?" the doctor asked, holding the knob.

Katniss shakes her head, "No, no, just his girlfriend."

"Oh," it's been quite some time since the war and people still couldn't forget about the star-crossed lovers. "It's Dr. Pierce, by the way. If you have any questions, I'll be down by the hall." Dr. Pierce swung the door open for Katniss and leaves.

The room was colder than she expected, it room reeked of alcohol. It must've come from Peeta's wounds. A faint sound of the monitor beeps beside a man whom she quickly recognized. His eyelids were shut, he was breathing heavily, he had small cuts on his face, his blonde hair was pushed back and his one of his arms had a cast.

"Oh, Peeta," she said faintly as she rushed towards his side even though he couldn't hear her. His head just slightly tilted. Haymitch came to the room a few minutes later but left abruptly. Katniss pulled out a chair and sat next to Peeta's bed. Exhausted, she holds his hand and rested her head on the edge of the bed, with that, she dozed off.

She was woken up when she felt movements, she wasn't aware for how long she dozed off. Peeta was already stirring. She stood up from the chair still clutching his free hand.

"Peeta?" she softly said. Her other hand carefully brushing his hair. His warm blue eyes slowly opened and focused on her. She gave a smile. She wanted to kiss him so badly, she wanted to feel his warm lips against her again, she wanted to him to know that she was there, that he was safe. But just as she leaned in, Peeta's mouth opened to say a word. With a smile, ever so softly, he breathed a name.

"Delly?"


End file.
